


Mama

by rileymatthews



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Happy Mother's Day!, Incest, Monica is Quasar in this but it's never mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: Monica comes home to Mama, and there's so many feelings.
Relationships: Maria Rambeau/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Mama

Monica comes back to Mama after years away, and it’s perfect. She’s been away too long, between the navy, her job, and then the Avengers. She called Mama and told her everything that happened, told her she’d be home soon, but every time Mama told her to stay, to keep working. But she’s here now.

Mama’s on her porch as Monica slowly lands, her hands glowing with the power of the stars above, two glasses of tea in her hand.

“Baby!” Mama nearly shouts, holding out one of her ice-cold glasses of tea.

The moment Monica’s on the ground, a glass in her hand, Mama’s arms are around her. She holds Monica tight, and Monica holds her back. She’s back with Mama and finally where she belongs, in her arms. Neither of them lets go for so long, its like they’re the same person by the end. Monica half wishes she could never let go, just stay here holding on, but she must let go sometime if only to drink the tea before the ice melts. When she goes to let go, Mama gives one last squeeze and Monica gets why. They both need this closeness.

“Mama I’m home.” She whispers, as they finally separate, becoming two people once again.

“I’m so happy baby, it’s been too long.”

Monica steps back and drinks the tea, sweet and tangy. There’s lemonade, like always. She nearly cries, it’s so perfect and been so long. Monica looks back up at Mama, and the woman who raised her, and the tears nearly come again. It looks like Mama just let out her first breath in ten years, and Monica wishes she could take it all back, just stay near Mama. Maybe she should have run away from everything and come back here, held Mama more.

Then Mama smiles and Monica know she could never do it another way. Mama wouldn’t have let her. She’d have kicked her ass if she had tried and run away from the Navy or the shipping company, or the Avengers, and she would have been right. It makes Monica laugh.

“What’re you laughing at?” Mama says, a smirk in her eyes, one that lots of people called gorgeous. Monica agreed with them.

“Just laughing at the thought of what you would have done if I ever tried to quit to something to be near you.”

“I would have kissed you, then slapped you and told you to go back.”

Monica knew it. Wait, kissed? Mama must have meant on the cheeks, obviously. There’s no reason to think otherwise.

“That’s what I was thinking too.” They both stand there, and Monica doesn’t know what to say, where their relationship stands.

“Come sit down baby, don’t act like you’re a stranger.” Mama said, and she moved to the porch swing, a spot for Monica open. It was a new one, bigger. Big enough for them to both fit now she’s not a kid.

Monica goes to her, a small part wishing she could sit on her lap like she would have as a kid and sits next to Mama. They’re so close to each other, the swing just large enough. Mama’s warm as always, and Monica leans her head into Mama’s shoulder. Mama puts her arm around Monica again and holds her tight. Monica wants to stay here forever, in Mama’s arms. She wants to kiss Mama, hold Mama, let Mama know how much she loves her.

She’s almost crying again, as it washes over her. The feelings she’s had for so long, the love in her heart. The part of her that’s glad her life kept her away, so she didn’t have to feel like this, so she didn’t have to feel this desire.

“When are you leaving?” Mama says, and it hurts that she’s thinking about that now.

 _I don’t want to_ , Monica thinks, but she knows she can’t say. She has to leave, has to go back to real life and stop thinking about her mom this way.

“I don’t know, sometime Monday.” It’s Friday now. She has the weekend, Carol and everyone told her they can handle it. She plans on spending as much of it with her mom as much possible.

“I’m glad I have you back baby.”

“Me too Mama.”

“I love you.” She says it and means so much more than Mama can know.

“I love you too baby.” Mama starts rubbing her arm, and Monica leans in, closing her eyes. She can hear Mama’s breath, Mama’s heartbeat. It’s relaxing, it’s right. She keeps her eyes closed and matches her breaths to Mama. It’s so perfect, she never wants to leave.

Suddenly she wakes up and it’s dark outside. Mama’s still there, asleep too. Monica just looks at Mama’s face, the curves, her wrinkles. Mama’s gorgeous, and Monica wants to have her, to hold her and kiss her. She moves close to Mama’s face, looks at her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. She looks at Mama’s lips, and she can’t stop. She’s practically straddling Mama at this point, and her breaths start getting heavy. It’s like she’s barely in control, as her hands move towards Mama’s face. There’s so much she needs in this moment, her hands cup Mama’s cheeks, she can’t stop staring at her lips.

Mama wakes up suddenly, and sees her sitting above her, and Monica knows there’s lust on her face. She can’t move, she has to keep her hold on Mama. Mama smiles, and there’s suddenly two parts of her; one that’s scared and the other is heating up.

“Mama, I-” Monica tries to speak, but she can’t. She has to keep Mama close.

“Baby, I know.” Mama moves closer to her. Their breaths are matched, and every second of Mama’s breath that Monica can feel on her skin is heaven. Mama goes to speak again, but Monica has to move, has to take action now.

She kisses Mama, takes her lips on hers, and it’s right. The kiss is long, it’s so perfect. She can finally speak as she pulls back and looks at Mama again.

“Mama, I love you.”

“Me too baby, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day! I knew I wanted to write something for this day, and this ship was so perfect. I messed with the timeline and added some comics stuff plus my own ideas, so it's mostly MCU, but also it's very much not.


End file.
